


The Place Where the Light Enters

by Yilialovestaylor



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Post TROS, Reylo - Freeform, TROS剧透, The Rise of Skywalker - Freeform, 复活, 重生
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yilialovestaylor/pseuds/Yilialovestaylor
Summary: 有时他与她同在，有时他在别处。没关系。她会找到那里，带他回家。
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Place Where the Light Enters

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Place Where the Light Enters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933553) by [dietplainlite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietplainlite/pseuds/dietplainlite). 



_“我问：那我的眼呢？_

_他说：看着路。_

_我问：那我的情欲呢？_

_他说，让它烧。_

_我问：那我的心呢？_

_他说：告诉我，它含着什么？_

_我说：痛苦与悲伤。_

_他说：留着吧。伤口是光进入你的地方。”_

_\--Rumi_

* * *

有一个女孩。 有时人们看到她在Theed的公共花园里漫步，脸上带着梦幻的神情，身着垂到膝盖的黑色衬衫，腰部紧系着。她携着一种深深的悲伤，沉静，像是另一个世界的，或是这个世界的另一层境界。有时她开口说话，好像在和别人交谈，即使那儿一个人也没有。

不时地，她出现在档案馆里，从开门到闭馆始终埋头研究，周围是成堆的卷轴、书籍和磁盘，她把它们与自己的一套书交叉引用，她的书比档案馆里的任何东西都要古老。 她从不停下来吃东西、喝水，每隔一段时间，她会看向桌子对面微笑，或者问一个问题，她那双兴奋的淡褐色眼睛因答案闪闪发光----不管答案来自哪里---虽然有时候它们会阴暗下去，她的目光低落下来，回到她读着的东西，大大的嘴巴抿成一条细线。

如果你问图书管理员，他们会告诉你大多数时候这个女孩会关注一切与原力有关的事情，他们相信她是绝地武士的谣言，至少她自以为是。一些年长的人会告诉你，她的确有那番神情，那种他们几十年来都未见到的神情，她周围的空气中萦绕着不可见的能量。

如果你运气好，在对的晚上去老城区的Veruna酒馆，通常是在天空晴朗、没有月亮、群星闪耀的时候，你可能会看到她坐在酒吧里。如果喝了多于几品脱的酒，她可能会开始编故事了。 其中大多数都过于奇艺而难以置信，但她眼中的真诚让你想随她去到任何地方，哪怕是一条充满传奇故事的路。

有一个特别的故事，她只会在最沉闷的夜晚讲述，在雾沿着街道的边缘缭绕，从屋檐上滴落之时，仿佛这个故事会像被她磨损的手包裹着的咖啡杯一样温暖她。

故事的核心很简单，讲了一个男孩、一个女孩、一场战争，和一段深刻到让战争停息的爱情。 故事以一个吻结束。

“那个吻中，他们过了一辈子。”她总是这样说，脸上的笑容褪去，眼睛里的光芒也不见了。 

如果有人要她继续讲，她会摆出另一个不一样的笑，告诉你这个故事已经讲完了，她的声音像被阳光晒白的骨头一样脆弱。

但大多数夜晚，她都会坐在屋顶的小房间里，和她的植物、书籍和小玩意儿一起，学习到视线模糊。 然后她坐着，盘起腿，旋在离卧室地板几英寸的地方，乞求有人或什么东西能到她身旁。 

有时候似乎起了作用，女孩侧着身子躺在铺盖上，温柔地盯着身边的存在直到睡去。其他时候，她放弃了，沮丧地辗转反侧，断断续续地眯一会儿，不久睡眼惺忪地醒来，收拾书本，重新开始这个循环。

一天下午，档案馆的自习室里传来一声尖叫，管理员还没来得及弄明白是怎么回事，女孩就把书扔进包，冲出了门。 

有些人会说她从档案室跑到太空港的速度比人类快多了。到那的时候，她登上一艘古老的科瑞拉货艇，还没得到许可就起飞了，熟练地驾驶着吱吱作响的船穿梭。

在漫长的光速爬行中，女孩冥想着，或者让自己进入更长时间的深度睡眠。有时候她打开全息象棋，一个人玩两边，因为她的神秘同伴看起来并没有参与这次旅行。 

她的目的地是西部一个小小的蓝色星球，在大多数星际地图上都以编号命名。它最初的名字是Aru。

她把船停在一片狭长的陆地上，这片陆地伸入平静、清澈的大海，然后她徒步走向内陆。空气中弥漫着温暖的青草芬芳，微风轻拂着女孩的发丝。 她坚定地进入岛的中心，来到一个点缀着粉红色花朵的淡水池，花儿依偎在像手一样的杯型叶子之间。

她坐到池边，闭上眼睛，随着海浪的冲击而呼吸。不久，草地上轻轻落下的脚步声让她睁开了眼。一个高个子的人站在她面前。 他们具有人形，长长的四肢和面部，头发随着风的吹过而变色。他们歪着头，用一只明亮的蓝眼睛盯着她。

“你是守卫者吗? ” 女孩问。 

那生物点点头。“你为何而来? ” 

“我是来找人的。他的路还没到尽头。还有很多工作要做。” 

守卫者再次点点头，伸出他们长着长手指的掌。他们把手举过女孩的头顶，然后用两个手指紧紧按在她两眼之间。

“嗯，”祂说。 “你痛苦吗? ”

女孩睁开了眼睛。 “每一天，”她轻语道。“我无法忍受。”

“但你熬住了。” 

女孩垂下眼。 “这是不是意味着你帮不了我？”

“恰恰相反，亲爱的。 我必须帮助你。这伤口，它不只在你的灵魂中，也是原力本身的一个伤口。” 

她抬起头，眼里充满了泪水和希望。

“我该怎么办? ” 

“下水，继续行走，到了某个时候，你就会轻松地滑过去。但不要逗留太久。你一找到他就必须马上回来，否则你们会面临迷路的危险。”

女孩点点头，把武器和靴子放在草地上。她进入水中，寒冷让她缩了缩，然后她向前走，眼睛盯着地平线。过了中点几步，她就消失了。池子静止了。 

太阳已经起落两次，守卫者开始担心。到第三次日出时，祂开始有些绝望。太阳又落山了，繁星布满天空，旋转的紫色尘埃填在行星之间。

当Aru的月亮高升时，水波颤抖了一次，两次，在最后的冲击中，喘着气的女孩破出到它的表面。 

她不再是孤身一人了。 

女孩回到Theed，一个黑发高个子男人陪伴着她，他的眼里闪烁着嘲讽的光。有人说他是黄金时代一位伟大女王的后裔。也有人说他是个无赖。 无可辩驳的是，他是女孩故事中的男孩，或者至少是女孩的灵感来源。

他走进她的小房间，屋子里充满了欢笑，有时还有些泪水。

很快就有了更多的植物，更多的书籍，以及一个计划的开端。 

在夜晚，偶尔会传出一声喘息或尖叫，然后是舒缓的耳语和低声的承诺。 然而，大多数时候，夜晚充满了爱的甜蜜呼气。 

如果你仔细听，你可能会听到那个女孩说，“与我同在。” 

男孩说，“永远。”

**Author's Note:**

> 一切都会好起来的。


End file.
